


The Fine Line Between Surveillance and Parking

by nonky



Series: The Fine Line [1]
Category: Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with car surveillance was all the parking and passing the time made it hard not to do something naked and horizontal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fine Line Between Surveillance and Parking

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Nancy Drew/Frank Hardy, finally, fingering, public, stubble (I might be cheating a bit on the public one)
> 
> Written for the stupendous Porn Battle by oxoniensis in 2013. Prompts are given anonymously, so I can't give credit, but I did enjoy working with them. Porn Battle here: http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/57050.html?thread=8047322

They got about halfway through the stakeout before breaking, but there were cracks in their composure even before Nancy's plane landed. Frank and Joe Hardy were in Russia, hoping to narrow down how illegal weapons were moving through a U.S. Embassy into Afghanistan.

It was incredibly serious and high stakes work. They had oversight through The Network, but it was mostly just two young guys in a foreign country with a shoddy cover. Tourists didn't spend nights parked outside garages and warehouses. They didn't carry surveillance equipment and a satellite phone. If they were caught, several months in prison was the minimal consequence.

Frank tried not to worry about the bad things by focusing on the best way to do his job. He shifted in the driver's seat of the late model sedan - nondescript even for a rental car - and brought the binoculars to his eyes. Beside him, Nancy was going over the logs he and Joe had been keeping for other night's watches. The brothers were so tired after backing each other up that a third member of their team was necessary. Grey Man wasn't satisfied with many names, but he had approved calling in Nancy. Joe had been okay with the decision, as long as she was told of the dangers.

He had nearly called ahead and tanked it by asking her to say no. Frank didn't want her there, not with so little safe territory. They could make a run for it into the Embassy, but one of their leads was an insider who was helping the gun smuggling. Until they were back in the U.S., no one was to be trusted.

Joe was at the hotel sleeping, resting up from the long days trying to work all hours so neither of them was without backup. Nancy was kind of a life saver. Her usual pragmatism made it too easy to ignore the nerves she had to be feeling. Frank glanced at her again and saw her irritable swipe at the blonde wig Bess had sent along as a disguise.

"You can take that off, you know," he joked. "I won't tell her."

Half-turning toward him, Nancy grinned. "No, it's a good idea. It just falls all wrong around my face. So, how are things in Bayport?"

His hometown was actually the only place less hospitable than Moscow, but he knew talking about all that would amplify his exhaustion beyond bearing. But they'd been friends long enough that Nancy deserved a better answer than a shrug.

"Um, the family is good. My mother is trying to convince Dad to take a cruise this summer. The guys are fine, making plans for jobs and colleges," he said, hiding the binoculars underneath a city guide with the spine cracked.

She had apparently come to the end of her reading, and tucked the thick printout underneath her seat. Their car was their operations centre, because it was their only moderately secure space. Even in the hotel, it wasn't always certain they had privacy.

"And Callie?"

Callie and Nancy had met a few times. Frank always felt a jolt of panic when one of them mentioned the other, as if he had something to conceal. He had loved Callie for years, and wanted to be with her. He had been interested in something more with Nancy, but never had an opening to pursue her. She had a boyfriend. Unfortunately, the boyfriend was a nice guy, and Frank now felt obliged to ask about him.

"Good, I guess. I don't see her all that much. We have mutual friends, still, but we haven't been together for a while," he said plainly, then plunged ahead. "What about Ned?"

He almost missed her answer, behind the wig and the casual swing of her face to check the building on their right. "Over. When I decided not to go to the same college . . . his patience ran out."

Nancy was strong, and it was obviously Ned's loss breaking up with her, but Frank felt a pang of empathy. He hadn't wanted things with Callie to end ugly, but they had. It sounded like Ned hadn't been so polite, either.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "That had to have been difficult."

There was a disloyal thought sizzling through his mind, making him remember times he'd imagined both of them being single and acting that way. Even more damning, he'd imagined them together with detail that should have been embarrassing. He'd almost plotted it, without ever following through on getting her single and making his move.

"Well . . . isn't it always? I'm sure the timing of it will make me grateful looking back on it one day," Nancy said, shrugging off the topic and turning to him. "And it leaves me free to go to Russia in the cargo area of a military transport, where I discovered new dimensions of motion sickness."

He winced. "Yeah, the flight home will be nicer, I promise. Even if I have to fly us myself."

"Well, anything short of being hung by my toes would be nicer, but thanks," she told him, shooting a kind smile at him despite the sarcasm. "And I'm glad I can help you guys. Joe seemed beat."

They had been ignoring the job for a few minutes and Frank scanned the street without expecting to see anything. He caught movement and reached for Nancy's hand across the gearshift. "Hey, come here!"

Their cover was a couple out on the town, maybe lost on the way to a restaurant or looking for privacy. Nancy had put on a skirt and his shirt would pass for anywhere not too fancy. Frank put his hand out and touched the blonde wig gently, coaxing Nancy in as if to kiss. The man passing by was dressed in dark clothing, and it was hard to tell if he was security. It was better just to be safe.

He kissed her cheek and she arched into him with a graceful twist. Her earring scraped his unshaven jaw as he notched his face over her shoulder. Frank watched the man walk by them with a brief pass of his eyes to acknowledge there was someone in the car. He didn't seem overly concerned by anything he'd seen.

They lingered close, clutching gently at heavy coats and trying to hint at kisses that weren't really happening. Nancy put her hand to his nape and he shivered.

"Sorry," she murmured. Her fingertips smoothed along his skin and he regretted the stubble he'd been growing. A beard had seemed like a good way to obscure his features.

"It's okay," Frank whispered. "He's gone. I think it was just some random guy. I might be getting a little paranoid on this case."

She pulled away and twitched at the wig unnecessarily. "It's hard not to assume everybody else is here for something sneaky like we are," Nancy agreed. "One of the weirder parts of investigating for me. I wish it wasn't so cold. Even security guards would be wearing heavy coats. I wish they'd just drive those police car lookalike vehicles with their brand on the side."

He smiled grimly. "I don't think they're worrying how to make things easier for people like us."

Nancy rubbed the tops of her legs and blew on her hands. "Yeah, I guess. Mostly I just wish Russia was closer to the equator."

He was too hot, even with the frigid fall weather outside, but he wasn't in a skirt. Frank shrugged off his coat and threw it across her lap. "Here, I don't need it right now."

He felt like he might start sweating and stammering, but at least Nancy didn't have to be cold. They checked and rechecked every direction, but there were no other people and all the cars had been in exactly the same places for hours. The work was tedious, and normally he was glad when things followed the plan. Suddenly the plan was sounding . . . frustrating.

Nancy pulled off the wig and he was glad to see her familiar red hair. Frank nearly reached out to help her shake it loose of the snarled bun. She turned to him and her fingers rested on his arm.

"I, uh, want to try something," she said, leaning in slowly.

He could have moved back, kept it professional, but his whole being tilted toward her. She slid her fingers up to his collar and tweaked him down slightly. Frank went, mouth tingling before they even kissed. Nancy pressed her lips to his, paused, and knelt up in her seat. She was looming above him, hair fanning around Frank's face like a sunrise.

He dragged her across the car as much as he could without knocking her on the console between them. She was holding him around the shoulders and his hands had latched on at her waist. What was heat before became a sauna. Her plain black skirt had pulled up short on her thighs and he was tempted to tug it even shorter.

Nancy's lips danced and bloomed across his face like miracles. She was warm and sweet, and she smelled like wildflowers. She pressed closer and her breasts came up against his chest, but there was something tender in how she nibbled at his mouth in tiny sections.

Something rustled and fell, hitting Frank's leg on the way down. He fumbled for it and accidentally freed his mouth.

"Oh, was that . . . " Nancy was turning pink, looking awkward. "Maybe we shouldn't."

The time and place wasn't good, but it wasn't dangerous. He didn't want to pressure her, but his blood pulsed with almost audible cadence of finally. Quick, cramped sex in the back of a rental car was hardly his a-game, but Frank couldn't let it all go without having something to keep him going.

"Not right now," he said carefully, watching her face, "-but soon. And maybe now . . . I don't know. I've been waiting."

"I know." Her face tipped down, vulnerability glaring in every line of her body. She was still half on top of him but the other seat seemed farther away.

Frank was starting to feel bad. He wanted to say something to cool things off, and she took her arms down from around him. Her leg balanced on the floor lifted and her shoe dropped. Nancy dragged the skirt a little higher and reached up underneath to pull the lacy edge of panties down.

"God . . ."

He should have expected decisive action from her, but this was more than most fantasies threw at him. She tucked the panties somewhere out of sight and he watched them go bemusedly.

"We should move to the back." She crawled through first and made it look easier than it was, and he got trapped for a moment while distracted. They were both covered up, with the exception of her bare legs and what was underneath that very enthralling skirt. It was nearly a belt. He fought himself free and joined her.

If they were shy at first, the second set of kisses made up for it. They angled across the seat, interlocking in most of the ways they could. Her elbows locked around his neck. Frank cupped under her ass and ground on the stretched boundary of her skirt.

"Should I -?" He was breathless and dizzy. The sense of caution he'd felt earlier was burnt off. He watched in the dim light as she thought for a second - a flatteringly small moment of time - before nodding.

They had to keep moving and reworking their limbs. Her leg bent around him on the seat, the other one stretched to the floor. His were somewhere not very comfortable, but it didn't matter. Nancy lay back and folded her arms above her head. She wiggled the skirt to nonexistence. Her look of mild challenge was accompanied by a single deep inhale she let out very slowly.

It helped to know she was nervous. Frank darted down to kiss her, lingering with small laps at her mouth. She moaned and his hands flexed with the urge to gather her up; have her. He was full years ahead of himself in his mind, as if this was the thousandth time instead of not even the first. The first was not going to be in a freezing car with Nancy shivering.

He mumbled an apology she ignored by finding the tail of his shirt and pulling it up further. Her hand ran over his back, leaving a trail of prickling awareness. He was still way too hot, but he nestled down on top of her to share some of it.

She was like a furnace, too, amping up his body heat until he thought he might become light-headed. Frank's free hand ran along her leg and tried to rub warmth into the cooler skin.

Frank worked his arm under her back and lifted her head up slightly. His other hand got as far as her hip and stroked for a moment. He waited for her to react, but her clear blue eyes fixed on him with a saucy light. She curled her leg over his and undulated suggestively, nodding.

His brain was fried from arousal. Frank was hard on her belly and he ached to be one of those people who just leapt into sex with somebody new. But he wasn't and Nancy was special. He cursed the frustration already grinding in a vague headache. This was going to gut him.

His hand swept shyly along her pussy and she was sopping. He nearly asked about it, but that might lead to questions about how long he'd been wanting her. Frank could only choose between the emotional and the physical hurdles, and his fingers slipped down for her opening.

Nancy was tight. It wasn't a first for her, but it was an adjustment. She reached down and fumbled at his wrist for a few seconds of respite. She had the seat belt wrapped around her free hand, gripping it like a subway handle if the train was derailing.

"I knew I liked you for a reason," she breathed.

It was a perfect thing to say, and Frank pressed himself on her until the brutal want eased a hair. He thought he wanted both hands now, but there was a fascination in the knobs of her spine stirring as she moved in trippy little shifts. Nancy made being flesh and bone seem magical.

"God, have you always been this beautiful," he said gruffly.

She had been relaxing around his fingers, and stiffened to look up with very clear irritation. "Are you expecting an apology?"

Frank slumped down to hide his face on his arm. "I didn't mean it like that, I just . . . this isn't how I want it, so I know we have to wait, but I really hate it's only my fingers that get in," he said. "I'm trying really hard not to be bitter."

She let out a cough of laughter and let go of his hand to tug his hair playfully. "Screw that. I am incredibly angry at both of us, but maybe we can talk about it later."

Nancy pulled him up to her face and nipped his mouth. He gasped and there were no words anymore. His fingers followed the throb of her body, plunging deeper and curling to locate the best spot. He found it. Her body twisted at the hips, getting him impossibly hard inside his pants. She squeaked and moaned with throaty abandon. He growled a few times when her twists and his own adjustments to follow pinned his cock to her thigh in a mockery of what they couldn't do in a car.

Frank pulled back and lined up so he was in position for actual penetration. The motion came smoother to him, fingers leading the way where his cock longed to follow. He watched Nancy's face as he pumped his hand in darts too quick to register the sensation, and long explorations that stretched out thirsty weeks in his scorched brain. He fucked her the only way he could without feeling cheated of a good, worthy first time.

He learned her. She had a short time where movements were tentative, but then she bloomed with it. Her knees were splayed as wide as the whole back seat, and she kissed like a demon. Her nails raked his neck and grasped the collar with a choking twist.

He'd never survive actually getting naked with her, but Frank was dying to try. He snaked his hand down to cup her ass and tipped her up to finish her. Her mouth came off his seeking blindly, and vulnerable.

"Frank?" His name was a whimper.

"Come," he told her hoarsely. "Come for me."

Nancy took the warning the way he meant it, bracing her back down into the seat and putting her arm around his shoulders. He ground into her with fingers and hips, erection getting at least some play on the heel of his own hand while he thumbed her clit. She shrieked, fist thudding at his shoulder blade. Frank did it again, set a goal for himself to count to one hundred before he let up on her. He was starting not to care if he did come in his clothes.

Neither of them would ever find out if he met the goal. Nancy's pussy trapped his hand on a downswing and she clamped both legs around him as she shoved his face away. It jolted his neck and his focus flooded back with all of it going right to her response.

Her face went almost blank, so far into an emotion it wouldn't show. She made a few swallowed back sounds that made him wish they were in a comfortable bed with no need for muffling any noises. Her lip folded between her teeth and her chin flicked sharply side to side. It was almost like a no, but with the jut of her hips it was yes. There was an intense tug on his fingers from inside her, and a rise up to him. She pulled him closer between her thighs as if that was where he really was. And she gave a long, shuddering wiggle as she came. His fingers nearly stopped moving, unwilling to fight against the ebb and flow of her contractions in case he hurt her.

A hiss of an exhale signaled the real end of it for her. Nancy let her legs go limp at his sides and felt for his face. "Mmm, that was so good," she moaned. "Have you ever considered having your hands bronzed?"

Frank laughed, taking slick fingers out of her body. He looked down ruefully at the dents he'd grabbed into her ass. "No statue could do this justice," he said quietly. "Promise me we'll get back to this when the case is done?"

She curled her legs and sat up, pulling the skirt down. He moved back to let her sit on the console and lean forward into the front seat. Nancy fished for her shoes on the floor as she grinned at him shyly, "You'd have to go on the run to get out of it, now, mister."

With a last deep kiss, they staggered out to return to the front seats and another few hours of watching silent buildings.


End file.
